Talk:Neo
We need to switch the entire article into the past tense, to match up with a more encyclopedia-style. I'm still working on finishing the article, but it will take a week or so, as school's starting up. I'll be uploading more pics and data soon. Dude984 06:10, 27 August 2006 (UTC) :I disagree on that; although I haven't done it myself in articles here as yet (but do so in other wikis), for fictional content the events in a book or a movie are always in motion and should be written as such: Trinity falls until Neo catches her; Cypher shoots Tank at a critical moment. If we were a wiki like Wikipedia I would otherwise agree. I'll update the Morpheus sometime to show you how active voice makes a page liven up considerably. For biographies of actors or real-world (the nonfictional) Earth information such as behind the scenes data, other cast and crew, and publications, yes, the verb tense should be present if living, past if dead. I may begin to work up our standards and conventions to help in this. --Spencerian 15:00, 27 August 2006 (UTC) ::I mostly say this because i come from the Wookieepedia, the Star Wars wikia where they run their site much akin to Wikipedia already, and their guidelines for writing articles include writing in the past tense. Mostly, i say to do the same here because i'm mostly used to their style. However, i believe the articles would sound much more formal and official when in the past tense. I may bring this up when we get our Community Portal set up and see what everyone else thinks. Dude984 17:12, 27 August 2006 (UTC) ::Yea I think dude is right. You know it feels wrong while writing in present tense here... --Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 17:14, 27 August 2006 (UTC) :: I second that. It feels kind of strange when it's all in the present tense. Also, some of the writing is strange. Trinityanderson96 09:44, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Past Tense Guidelines I've copied this from the Star Wars wiki guidelines at http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Wookieepedia:Manual_of_Style. Tense Now, i know that the Matrix takes place in the future, but i agree that we shold write in the past tense for the reasons stated above. Dude984 18:28, 27 August 2006 (UTC) Your signature please...I know you're Dude becouse you and i are the only ones (I think) from Wookiepedia..--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 17:51, 27 August 2006 (UTC) Behind the scenes and etc I've gone ahead and added a section dealing with philosophical interpretations of Neo and his prophesies and abilities, as well as a Behind the Scenes section on what happened with Keanu when the camera wasn't rolling. Feel free to add as you see fit, just leave the rest of the article to me please. :) Dude984 03:52, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Plot/meaning discussion? I have a lot of questions about this series. Is there a page that explains plot further than just quoting the movie? I have questions like, Why did Neo bother to fight Smith at the end of Revolutions if his only real mission was to lose, get posessed, and then explode strangely into light? Also, the whole "cycle" with the Architect does not make much sense to me. Why exactly does a machine need a "One" to number one, be an oddball, and number two, pick a few people to start over with? I mean, all the Matrix has to do, according to the first film, is keep people doped up so their body energy can be harvested. They seem to have abandoned this in the sequels in favor of a crazier more climactic battle... but if we are just "batteries" to the machines, why all the psycho-babble fuss? 68.6.62.70 12:25, 6 April 2008 (UTC)BL Abilities I noticed a bit about Neo's revival ability, but i can't find a way to put it in the article.this is the content by the way: Neo revived a dying trinity by manually jumpstarting a stopped heart. he pressed it, thus making it pump blood again and reviving Trinity. This ability only works in the Matrix. --Nisheeth--13:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Date of Birth I have Neo's date of birth as March 11, 1962 from the old Thomas A. Anderson article (which I've merged here, what little in the first section wasn't copied from this article, and am about to make redirect here too) but I have no sources for this so I won't include it in the main article unless someone else can substantiate it. --xensyriaT 19:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if this will be posted or not but I want to point out that Keanu Reeves is 186 cm tall. Source: Actor info from the Internet Movie Database (www.imdb.com) :My opinions are divided on this one, because often actors' heights are altered to make them appear shorter or taller, though I'm not sure how much of this (if any) went on in the Matrix. --xensyriaT 13:47, November 20, 2012 (UTC) "What matters is that whatever happened, happened for a reason." In regards to the Neo's surrender to Smith, I wanted to point out another possible theory to Smith's ultimate demise. During Smith and Neo's conversation at the park before engaging in the Burly Brawl, Smith asks if Neo was aware of their connection and says, "I don't fully understand how it happened. Perhaps some part of you imprinted onto me, something overwritten or copied." This was in reference to the actions of his defeat as an Agent when Neo, realizing he was The One, leapt into Smith and destroyed him from within. Though he says it's irrelevant at that point, Smith's theory to their connectivity could be coupled alongside the "fulfilled program purpose" theory nicely. After his program ties to being an Agent were destroyed, his program attached to Neo's existence. Hardwired even. By assimilating Neo and erasing him, Smith essentially erases their shared code (severing their connection) and defeated himself by a self inflicted act of erasure. Smith simply could not exist without Neo existing. For me, these two theories go hand in hand. Infrafan (talk) 07:13, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :I completely agree, please update the page if you'd like to. --xensyriaT 13:40, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Who's more powerful neo or the oracle? 20:56, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :Well, the One (at least in theory) has the power to change anything he likes in the Matrix, so he's more powerful in that sense, but he can't predict the future in the same way as the Oracle; he's still ultimately a human given infinite power and so still limited in that way. --xensyriaT 18:24, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Neither pill What would have happened if Neo had taken neither the red pill nor the blue pill? 23:21, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Ben Index of topics and subtopics I suggest to create and add an index of topics and subtopics to this text, like there already is in the Cypherites text. Andre G. Dias (talk) 14:00, October 21, 2014 (Brazil) Topic/subtopic without text I ask to editors users of Neo's article: Is there a text to be added under the subtopic "Dreams Become Reality"? Andre G. Dias (talk) 16:50, October 21, 2014 (Brazil)